Isabella Maria Swan's Summer Love
by realgirl48
Summary: Izzy had the summer of her life but all good things have to end.


Isabella Maria Swan's Summer Love

Preface

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. "Never forget that, please just don't forget it."

"I wont, I promise" he placed a cold chain in my hand, I looked down to see a plain silver heart. The letters _NF_ had been engraved in the centre and on the back of the heart was _ILU_.

"Never forget I love you Isabella Maria Swan" he whispered into my ear stroking my cheek for the last time as he turned and walked away from me, past security and deeper into the airport. Away from me, I was alone.

"Edward" I whispered so quietly nobody could hear.

I took the chain and secured it around my neck running out of the airport before I broke down in to tears.

That was the best summer of my life, I was young only 14 but I knew I would never forget it, 14 is not too young to fall in love and it isn't too young to have your heart broken either.

Chapter 1

Today is September 7th 2009. It had been one year since that summer, that unforgettable amazing summer. The summer I had fallen in love. I knew I would always keep the memories from those few weeks but along with that also the pain and heartbreak that I had been left with. I had stopped wearing his chain exactly 6 months after he gave it to me. I had finally given up on him, he wasn't coming back. My first love was gone.

Another year had passed and summer had just ended signalling the new school year. I was now older and wiser (well a little wiser). I knew life wasn't like a movie. Shit happens, you move on. I had spent the whole summer studding and catching up with all the school work I had missed whilst daydreaming about Edward. I had finally moved on. This year I was in year 11. I would be taken seriously, I had to be serious, forget about boys, parties, sex and concentrate on school, GCSEs the future.

I had spent time getting ready that morning – first day back. Natural make-up to go with my fair complexion and a swipe of pink lip-gloss for a bit of sparkle, my dark brown hair was loose cascading down my back with a read alice band to keep it out of my face. School uniform, I had decided was a cruel way of punishment but apparently necessary. I had gone shopping for the most stylish (within school rules) black skirt with the help of my best friend Rose and found a cute pleated mini skirt I shrugged my deep blue school jumped over my white school shirt and ugly red tie grabbing my new topshop bag and a slice of toast I walked out the door to meet Alice at the bus stop. I was ready to carry on the torture that is high school. Harrow High school.

***

I was sitting in home room next to my best friend Rose. Rose was beautiful, stunning even. She could be a model if she wanted, perfectly sun kissed skin, full blond hair and crystal blue eyes, and on top of that an amazing size 8 body next to my average size 12, 10 on a good day.

We had been here all of three minutes and I was already bored out of mind, there was not one rumour going around that I could gossip about. Rose was editor of the school papers gossip columns so she normally had something good to talk about but not today. Year 11 is going to be cruel so far that was all I had learnt.

"Do you have double math first period?" We had just been given our new timetables so we were comparing, last year we had barley any classes together this year however I hoped would be different.

"Yup, well at least we have that together. I gazed down at my other lessons for the week.

"Double maths on a Monday morning is just wrong, it shouldn't be allowed." I grumbled just as the first bell rung warning us that first period was about to start.

"Well at least we have Ms McNalie, no seating plan" she giggled leading me to the set of tables at the back of the room. We sat down and watched the rest of the class file in. I was luckly left with an empty seat on my left and Rose who was happily chatting away to me on my right. "Did you hear about the new guy? Jasper just told me." Jasper had been my mate forever, our parents met when we were babies so we grew up around each other. And it wasn't a secret that he had a slight crush on me. "He moved up from New York, how cool is that. I bet he has the cutest accent like ever. I'm so excited to see him, he better be cute." She continued to babble quietly as Ms McNaile welcomed us all back.

"On that note" she cleared her throat asking for the classed attention. Ms McNalie was a sweet woman, a bit passed her sell by date but sweet none the less, she always had trouble controlling a class (she was a total push over) so everyone continued to laugh and chat to their friends as she tried to get everyone's attention with her tiny squeaky voice.

"YO! The woman is trying to talk" Rose suddenly yelled causing the classroom to quieten down.

"Um, thank you Rosalie. As I was saying we have a newen in our class this year, Ed?" A guy near the front lifted his hand and gave a wave to Ms McNalie.

"Oh my god, he's in our class!" Rose whispered in my ear. I nodded starring at the back of this guy head. Well he looked cute, perfect jelled hair, tanned skin, tall broad shoulders. "Can you see his face?" Rose nearly pushed me out of my seat trying to get a look at the new boy. I shock away my current thought and started writing notes on the class leaving Rose to fantasize about being Mrs Ed New York on her own. I was over boys.

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful. I had chemistry, biology, history and english. Lunch was a fiesta of welcome backs from all our friends who we hadn't seen this summer. Soon I found myself standing by the bus stop with Jasper who was talking about the new boy.

Jasper was one of the few guys in our school who could pull of looking good in school uniform, he had his blazer slung over his shoulder and made his tie long and thin, stylish. He flicked his long sandy hair out of his eyes as he continued to talk about Mr New York.

"Apparently he moves around a lot, I heard he came from New York but before that he stayed in LA and Toronto. I don't see what the big deal is anyway; he is not that good looking. You don't think he is cute do you Iz? Izzy? Hello!" Jasper's faced popped into view, his green eyes conveying worry.

"Huh? Oh I dunno Jasper, haven't met him. You should ask Rose she is smitten." Just then Rose appeared running up to me with the biggest smile on her face.

"I met him Iz, hey Jas." She acknowledged, and then turned back to me. "He is in my enligsh class, we sit next to each other, he is gorgeous I think I am actually in love. I finally know what it's like babe, being in love. I wouldn't worry I'm sure you will fall in love one day to. Did I tell you he asked me to show him around? We are going out after school tomorrow!" she practically screeched gripping my arms so tightly I thought she would cut of the blood supply.

"It sound great Rose, really cool." I had never told her about that summer (she had been away in Florida at the time), it had been too hard to tell her, and when he left I couldn't think about him without breaking into tears so talking about him was a defiant no. "You have to give me all the details kay?" I said as the bus pulled up. We said bye to Jasper as we got on the bus spending the rest of the journey talking about Ed until we pulled up to our stop." Bye babe!" we hugged and walked in opposite directions.

First day of year 11 complete!

***

"Mum, you home?"

"In here sweetie, how was school?"

"Yeah, good, I'm going upstairs okay?"

"Oh Iz, can you please pick your brother up from football. I'm really busy with this new client?"

"Sure, I'll go in a sec"

My mother was an interior designer, she spent months being unemployed and then got some big shot job and spent the next 6 months ignoring me and my brother. She was working on some actors new pad at the moment. My dad wasn't around anymore. He went out for a pint of milk 5 years ago and never came back. Jerk.

I ran upstairs and threw on my topshop jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt and made my way over to the middle school. My brother was a year 6 at Harrow Junior, so basically an annoying 10 year old idiot.

"Wow, thanks for remembering me Iz." He said sarcastically as I walked through the school gates.

"Oh chill out Emmett I'm five minutes late, move it squirt, I cant be seen at a middle school."

Another thing about my brother, he was seriously OCD about being on time, like I said FREAK!

***


End file.
